


Rematch, Reprise

by ScriveSpinster



Category: Sunless Sea
Genre: Drabble, Other, Sharing a drink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 05:44:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18243542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScriveSpinster/pseuds/ScriveSpinster
Summary: A chance encounter with a fond rival.





	Rematch, Reprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [APgeeksout](https://archiveofourown.org/users/APgeeksout/gifts).



Not much gets the Pirate Poet drunk, but dockside taverns feel to her like home never did: raucous song, very little screaming, rough truce between familiar enemies. And she recognizes that captain at the bar, with their ink worn proudly as she wears her words. Been too long since they chased each other cat-and-mouse across the zee. 

She raises her tankard in invitation, and the captain grins, scars shifting, and lifts a bottle like a challenge.

“From Irem,” they say. “This’ll knock even you off your feet.”

She drinks deep: wine and memory, sweet as joy and strong as sorrow.


End file.
